


Control of one Island

by OriginalFabrications (StoryFabricator)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Story gift for a friend., brothers conflict - Freeform, evil brother vs good brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryFabricator/pseuds/OriginalFabrications
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One island, two brothers who wish to control it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a original story for a good friend of mine.
> 
> There are more chapters done of this, but its too late at night for me to care about posting them right now.

Chapter 1

In a village not to far away from a city, lived a small family, a single father and his two twin boys. Everyday at sun rise, the three of them would go outside and train. For you see the father was a highly skilled warrior, who wanted nothing more then for his eager sons to follow his path and use their learned skills to help and protect others...however, some plans just never go as one would hope.

One stormy night it all happened so fast.

The youngest of the twins awoke rubbing the sleep from his eyes wanting nothing more then to be held by his dad until the storm outside passed, but something before him startled him.

Before his eyes was a horrifying sight. His twin stood there, lighting flashed outside lighting up the scene clearly, laying in a puddle of blood laid their father, and a kitchen knife held by his brother hovering over the body; blood still dripping from the weapon.

Before the other could do anything the slightly older twin turned to look at him, his eyes looking inhuman for the briefest moments before he dropped the knife and turned to look at his brother..."I'll be back for you." and with that disappeared into the night.

10 years later...

"Sun Shu!" a young man called out, upon hearing his name the other trued to greet the one that was running up to him out of breath.

Sun Shu had short brown-red hair with stunning blue-green eyes.

"Pandora?" he called the other who quickly answered after a few deep breathes. "Sun Shu, there seems to be a problem at the corner tower! We have a few thugs trespassing; they have some little children with them, and threaten to kill them if we don't give them what they want." Pandora had short blond hair with a small growing beard, and brown cold eyes.

"And just what is it they want?" Sun Shu asked in a non-amused tone.

Pandora answered. "They want 5 grand."

Sun Shu's eyes narrowed. "Robbers on my island-I don't think so...get the others, looks like we're doing this the hard way.

Within the years, Sun Shu had grown and taken over a small island not too far from a big city on the coast of Japan. He was a kind ruler but also had an iron fist-one he used just as his father had taught him years ago.

He had also gained the loyalty and respect of some close friends who lived on the island with him.

Sun Shu knew these 'robbers' had to have been new, because by now everyone knew not to mess with him and his island people...now this island wasn't what most would think, it was more of a mini city; with a bank, houses, skyscrapers', ect...and right now there were some men holding young kids hostage in one of the islands towers until they were paid what they asked for...however they were about to be paid-but not in cash.

In a matter of moments a gun was fired scaring the crap out of one of the four thugs.

"Let the kids go, or the next shot won't miss." a voice rang out, the four guys began to panic, for they couldn't tell where the voice was coming from, little lone the gun shot.

"Try that again and the kid gets it!" one of them yelled pulling a young 7 year old putting the gun to his head. Within a second of doing so another gun fire was heard and the man yelp in pain as the gun was shot from his hand, setting the kid free.

Suddenly more shots come more grazing the men. Not taking any more chances the 4 men ran off and off the island, jumping into the water swimming for shore.

Sun Shu and Pandora came out of hiding. "So glad we didn't have to kill any of them, it was a very unfair fight after all." he sighed.

"Sir..." Pandora began. "Why don't you ever let us kill scum bags like them? Letting them live-I just don't see how any good can come out of it."

San Shu took a heavy breath and lit up a cig he dug out of his pocket. "My father was killed when I was 15 years old...After that, I just can't bring myself to kill another living person." he spoke as he blow a puff of smoke.

"Then I have another question, what will you do if you ever find his killer?"

Sun Shu seemed to be in a daze, as if recalling that day, "I don't know...I've never thought about it...come on, lets get these kids home." and with that headed down with a few of his other men that began helping the kids get back safe.


	2. Sun-Shu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learn a bit about Sun Shu

The island had always been a place of peace and kindness; people everywhere who liked the idea of the islands rules and leadership would come and live there. The island was not a granted thing for tourist. Visitors welcome was very short lived before they were kindly asked to leave the island or adjust to living there long term.

Sun Shu had been the leader of this island for over 15 years now, and the rest of the world let him, leaving him and his people that choose to live there alone. The name of this island was one of Sun Shu's picking, one he felt spoke to not only the people living there, but to the people around the world.

Island of free, peace and rule-Galahad. Named after a great noble knight around King Arthur's time. Sun Shu felt he was indeed the good King Arthur, and his people that made up the island were just as Galahad.

His people respected him, in a since also feared, knowing he was not once to mess with, yet it was better that way. It meant his people were safe from any if not just most harm that might befall them.

The ordeal he had witnessed with the hostage was not a first, but was something that had not happened since he first ever became ruler, back when people were always trying to over throw him, or just test him in general, when the world and its people saw him as a joke.

Now though, people knew, even if not the whole world in itself, but close enough. With such a threat, even if it was short lived, had Sun Shu's nerves on end. Something just didn't feel right...and for the first time in so many years; he feared his brothers' return.

After years apart, Moon Rra had set a plan in motion. He was sitting at a near by cafe in the city reading the news paper reading the days events at the hostage situation.

'Be ready brother-I'm coming for you.'

Sun Shu wasn't able to shake this nasty feeling in the pit of his belly, yet he didn't know what to do to settle it. But with an island to run he didn't have time for personal discomfort.

'Maybe a nice walk will help settle me down.' he thought.

Getting up, Sun Shu headed to the park.

Sun Shu started feeling better as he enjoyed the nice clean air around him, sitting on a bench he felt more relaxed then he had an hour ago.

"Brother..."

Sun Shu jumped out of his skin at the whisper in his ear. Moon Rra was next to him ginning like a mad man.

"Seems you picked the best time to take a walk." he said pulling a bag and putting it over his head before he could react.

-

With his brother out of the way Moon Rra was free to take his place as leader...after all

it wasn't like anyone would notice.


	3. Moon Rar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imposer

Moon Rra walked into the main islands building as if he owned it, which as of now he did. And just like he knew, no one stopped him or even so much as blinked an eye at him thinking he was Sun Shu and was meant to be there. Having a twin of such ruleing really had its pirks.

As Moon Rra headed to the main office the sound of clicking ecoed though out the halls, his first move of action, lock all the doors and let no one out...or in.

Sun Shu awoke in a cargo boat, or at least he asumed it was a cargo boat since the ground seemed to be rocking slightly as if on water and was srounded by laods of wooden crates that creeked with the slight movments.

He found his brother had gone out of his way to send him over the mass of water to the city most likely. His hands were tied behind his back and he felt what must have been duck tape over his mouth to keep him quite. Sun Shu was stuck waiting for someone to found him.

Moon Rra sat in what could only be described as a CEO chair at the head of the main office's table while all of what he could jest was all of Sun Shu's friends.

"What's wrong boss?" one asked concern written all over his face.

Moon Rra had to stop the grin that wanted to spread over his face at this but kept it down, his face taking a more Sirius look.

Pulling himself up to place his hands up on the table he spoke in a worried tone. "I feel the attack on the hostages the other day was a threat from someone much more cunning, and powerful." he looked in awe as his words cased the people in the room to become wide-eyed.

"Who would want to do such a thing?" another man yelled-his name tag read Pandora.

"Would you believe me if I told you, my brother."

Pandora went still. "You...have a brother?"

Oh how much more perfect could this GET! It was so like Sun Shu to never speak of him!

"A twin actually, yes." Moon Rra nodded still pulling his best 'I am Sun Shu and worried' face.

"What do you want us to do sir?" another asked, this ones tag said Stane.

"I want you all to be on your toes,for safety, no one is to leave the island...and no one is to cross the water to our side." he lifted his hands to his face hiding his toothy grin. This was going to be fun...

That Moon Rra knew for sure.


	4. Quarrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> battles on!

Chapter 4

Sun Shu never felt so happy once he saw daylight beam into the dim lighted room of the cargo ship. He began struggling to get someone's attention as workers began unloading.

It took a bit of grunting and twisting before someone noticed him and freed him.

Without anything other then a 'thank you' Sun Shu took off, if he knew his brother he had very little time to get back to the island.

Looking around he spotted a small row boat, now normally stealing was taboo to Sun Shu; but in this case he made an exception. He would have to remember to pay the person back somehow, but that was for another time to think about.

Rowing as fast as he could mange, he headed back to his island. He just hopped he wasn't too late.

xXxXxXxXxX

Moon Rra was grinning like a Cheshire cat as he watched all his men, well his brother's men, but still, working none stop. They were setting up post men by the islands edge, snappers on every tall building, civilians in homes, and guards keeping watch throughout.

Moon Rra knew his brother would be trying to reach the island soon enough, and if he was being honest with himself, he couldn't wait-he wanted his brother to show up. He wanted to take his brother down and he wanted more then anything to rule and control this island his brother so foolishly took over.

Suddenly he heard one of his men yelling. Looking up, out the window from where he sat in the main building, he saw a small dot on the water. Sun Shu was on his way...his grin only grew.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sun Shu could see the shore; he was almost there...almost-

~BANG! Splash!~

A shot was heard as a bullet hit the water right in front of him. He was too late.

More shots rang out hitting all around him. One hit the boat letting water slip in. Crap-so much for paying the person back, he would owe them a whole new boat...if he lived though this that was.

Without any other option Sun Shu jumped from the sinking boat trying to avoid getting hit, and swam back to the shore him came from.

~SHINK!~

A bullet grazed his leg sending him under.

Blood seeped into the lake, however luckily since he was only grazed he still made it to shore, just walking on land was impossible so he just stuck to crawling.

Lying on the dock trying to catch his breath he thought for a bit. So his brother had taken control for his island huh? Well two could play at this game...

Moon Rra had his friends on his side? Well Sun Shu would just have to find some of Moon Rra's friends to make his.

and if he knew his brother as well as he felt he did, regardless there years apart, well he would know just where to find them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please R&R it would mean a lot to me. <3


End file.
